Vehicular systems having prime movers coupled to multi-speed automatic transmissions are known. In certain situations, such as when climbing a steep and/or long hill, the vehicular system may lack sufficient power to make use of all the forward speed ratios of the multi-speed automatic transmission. If the multi-speed automatic transmission continues to operate in its current speed ratio, the prime mover may run at maximum speed, which consumes excess fuel. On the other hand, if the multi-speed automatic transmission upshifts to a higher gear, the prime mover may lack sufficient power to adequately hold the grade, which may cause deceleration and driver annoyance.